The purpose of the RISE Program is to increase the number of African-American students who choose careers in biomedical research. Toward this end, we have designed a program with the following goals: (1) promote interest of African-American students in biomedical research careers; (2) increase the number of Xavier RISE students in graduate programs in the biomedical sciences; (3) assist in the development and implementation of the BIO 2010 initiative at Xavier University. [unreadable] [unreadable] In an effort to attain these goals, we plan to organize an interdisciplinary seminar series and career roundtable, provide both intramural and extramural laboratory research experiences, and provide opportunities for students to present the results of their research. We also plan to provide instruction in skills necessary to help students gain acceptance into and do well in biomedical graduate school programs. These skills include technical writing, using the library, oral presentation, and knowledge in responsible conduct in research. Finally, we have proposed to facilitate the initial development of an inquiry-based general biology lab, promote undergraduate research, and develop faculty who can expand and carry on this effort. These efforts will provide students with an overall appreciation for the value of interdisciplinary, technology-driven courses, and hands-on undergraduate research related to a discipline in which progress is defined by technological advances. Having students engaged in such efforts will help to create an environment that fosters interdisciplinary thinking. [unreadable] [unreadable] This RISE Program is designed to increase the number of African-American students who choose careers in biomedical research. Toward this end, we have designed a program that will promote interest of African-American students in biomedical research careers, increase the number of Xavier RISE students in graduate programs in the biomedical sciences, and assist in the development and implementation of the BIO 2010 initiative at Xavier University. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]